


Happens Sometimes

by pangodillO



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, I will fight you for nonbinary Cecil, Other, Sub Drop, all Carloses are trans Carloses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/pseuds/pangodillO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos, a newbie dom, makes a panicked phone call post-scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happens Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old little thing but I still love it!

"Hannah, you've got to help me."

"It's Lucy, actually," Lucy said, amused at the panicked tone of Carlos' voice; he was an outsider, still, worrying over nothing. "Hannah went out running and forgot her phone." Or... She tilted her head, listening. Maybe it wasn't nothing. "Is that Cecil?"

"You can hear them?" Carlos made a pained noise, half-muffled. "I don't understand what happened, everything was going great—everything had already gone great, we were done, I went to get them a drink. When I came back, they were... like this."

Lucy finally parsed the muffled background sounds as quiet sobs. "Oh, no. They're dropping." She twisted a finger into her hair. "Well, first, try to keep calm. If you're panicking, it won't help them any. This isn't your fault; drop happens no matter how careful and attentive the dom. Next, stay with them. If you need to get anything, get them to come with you, but keep touching them. Skin-to-skin is best."

"I am, I—I'm holding them, there's a lot of skin. They won't... or can't, maybe, tell me what they need. But they won't let me go. –Shh, Cecil, pet, it's okay, I'm here. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Praise them," Lucy said. "Tell them they did good and you're proud."

"I'm so proud of you, Cecil," Carlos said. "You did so well today. You were so good."

" _Are_ so good," Lucy added.

"You are so good," Carlos echoed, not missing a beat.

There was a loud gasping-hiccupping sort of noise, and then Cecil's voice, muffled.

"Yes, of course," Carlos said. "Of course, even then. You did your best for me, that's all I wanted. You were perfect."

"Check their hands and feet," Lucy said, remembering. "Make sure they're not cold. Get them wrapped up in something soft if they are."

Carlos didn't pause in his litany of praise, but a moment later said, "Let me wrap you up, love. Come and lean on my chest and breathe, all right? Good."

"Their blood sugar might be crashing," Lucy said. "If there's anything within reach, try feeding them. You said you were getting them a drink; is that in reach?"

Again, Carlos didn't acknowledge her, but his words shifted to include her suggestion. The hitching sobs she could just hear in the background paused... and then didn't come back.

"There you go, I've got you. I'm here." Carlos' voice went softer, and the last of the panicked edge bled away. He kept speaking to Cecil, and when he began to address Lucy again his tone didn't shift, so she almost didn't realize it. "They're sleeping now, I think," he said. "Thank you so much, Lucy."

"Anytime. Anything I can help you with. Remember this wasn't your fault, okay? Like I said: Drop is a thing that happens. You can take precautions, and you can be ready to handle it when it comes, but you can't always stop it."

"Next time we see each other, we'll talk about it," Carlos said. "And I'll talk to Cecil in the meantime. Tomorrow, after they've rested and come out of it entirely. I want to do better next time; I can't help but feel that I triggered it when I left them alone."

"As may be," Lucy said, reluctantly. "Don't press them tomorrow; they might still be feeling bad. Drop can linger. Get some food in them as soon as you can, something comforting and not too heavy. Keep 'em hydrated."

"I will," Carlos said. "I will, thank you so much, Lucy. Thank you _so much_."

"I mean it," Lucy said. "Anytime. Anything I can help with. I'm glad to help."


End file.
